About Damn Time
by Ookamisama1
Summary: Kagome and the others decide to take a break from shard hunting and go to her time for some fun. Little do they know whats in store for them when they return.
1. Plesant and Not So Plesant Dreams

**About Damn Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I would if I could.**

_Dream 'Thought' "_Words_"_

**Chapter 1-Pleasant and Not So Pleasant Dreams.**

'_Hello! Kagome here, it's a beautiful summer day and I'm back after a week of shard hunting with Inuyasha and the others. Now I can finally sleep without some demon attacking or that lecher of a monk trying anything. Just rest and relax until Inuyasha comes to get me. But first I want to know what tickled the inside of my leg just now?'_

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" _'Where are you?'_

"Wake up Kagome!" Inuyasha lunged at the beast diving for the sleeping miko. Shippo, wide-awake now, just noticed that Sango hadn't woken up when he and Kilala moved from her arms to stand.

When Kagome finally woke she screamed, not because of the demon but because of the hand holding her thigh. The hand was attached to a monk with a large bump on his head.

"That explains the tickle." She removed his hand and stood up but wished she hadn't been dreaming when she remembered her panties were in her bag. She had put them there after her and Inuyasha fell in the mud. "That's the last time I forget to pack more clothes." Kagome said. _'I don't mind mud on my skirt but I can't were those like that.' _

"Kagome some help would be nice!" Yelled Inuyasha

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim "Inuyasha! There's a shard of the Shikon Jewel In his chest and two more in each of his eye's." she released the bowstring and sent an enchanted arrow at his head.

"Pattthetic mortal." The demon hissed as it dogged her arrow "Wiithh the power of the tthhhree shards of the sssacred jewel my sight has ssurpasssed the boundariesss of time. Over a year ago I saw my ssself standing over your body in this very clearing." He held out his hand to block the hanyo's attack and immediately pulled it back when he saw the damage the attack would do to his arm.

"Sango wake up!" cried Shippo struggling to get out of the Tijiyas tight grasp. "Get up Miroku and help me out!"

With a swift kick to the head from the Kitsune, the monk was jolted awake to find his hand no longer held Kagome's leg and he had a large bump on his head from something hard. "Sango's hirikotsi." _'Damn so close.'_

"If you're done talking to yourself Miroku I could use a hand." The Kitsune cried. "Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting a snake demon. I'm sure they could use help from the both of you but Sango wont wake up!"

"What could be wrong?" Miroku got up and examined the Tijiya's body for wounds under the careful watch of Shippo. "Look here. There are puncher wounds on her leg."

"Did the demon bite her?"

"Most likely Shippo. It's a large snake bite."

"What can we do?"

"Shippo do you see that bush over there, the one with the yellow berries and the other one with red leafs?"

"Ya."

"Get me as many of those berries and red leafs as you can and find me the two biggest leaves from that tree you can find. I'll suck out the poison."

"Ok but keep your mouth on her leg and no wear else."

"First of all Shippo you really should stop listening to Kagome and Sango's conversations, and second I would never dream… I wouldn't do th… just get the things I asked for please I promise I'll behave."

**Meanwhile**

"Die you snake bastard!"

"Ignorant dog. I will kill you for my brotthhers deatthh."

"I can't remember every demon I've killed pal, you'll have to refresh my memory." Inuyasha took a swing with the transformed Tetsuiga only to miss again and fall hard on his back.

"Your sssword isss powerful but you lack the sskill to weld it. Now I see my vision before me."

Inuyasha sprang to his feet. "How's this for skill! WINDSCAR!"

"Sssuch power! I cannot avoid the dissruction. I'm sssorry brothher I could not avenge your deatthhh." With that the wind scar destroyed everything but the jewel shards.

"I'm glad that's over." Said a relieved miko.

"You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha gathered the shards and gave them to her to put with the others. "Aren't you going to put those away?"

"In a minute. Let's get back to the others." Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and took her jar of jewel shards out of her bra to add to the collection. "He looked like he had you for a minute."

Inuyasha huffed an aggravated "Feh!" then grabbed Kagome and jump the distance their battle took them in three great strides back to the camp in time to find Miroku crushing some herbs together in a pestle while Shippo wetted down the unconcse slayers forehead.

"What's going on here priest? What did you do now? Why didn't you and Sango help us? "

"Quiet, Inuyasha! if I get the ingredients out of proportion to one another, it could change from an antidote to a powerful poison." Answered the monk.

"Antidote?" piped Kagome "Antidote for what?"

"Sango got bit by the snake demon. Miroku is fixing a remedy for her." The little fox rung out the cloth and rewet it to place on her head.

"Why is it that every time I come to the past one of us gets poisoned?" asked Kagome.

"The demon must have a more human form. That bite is too small for the size of its demon head." Inuyasha said.

"Wait, The snake said he was going to avenge his brother. Don't you remember when you killed his brother?" asked Kagome as Miroku removed a tealeaf ointment wrap to put on the antidote leaf he mixed up.

"This antidote won't cure her, I don't have the proper ingredients for that, but I can stop the spread of the poison. When we get to Kaede's she can help me make a cure."

"I don't…Oh the snake demon that posed as the water god."

"Will Sango be ok, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"I'm not sure, Shippo."

"I was up most of the night." Piped Inuyasha. "I had just nodded off when I heard Miroku moving around, so I broke a limb and chucked it at his head then I smelt the demon. I got down from the tree and searched for it. Turned out I was following a group of lackey snakes."

"Then it was you that hit me." Said an aggravated monk.

"And while you were gone, the real demon bit Sango and was going to bite Kagome next!" said Shippo.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag and started rummaging for something until he found his prize. "Ramen!"

"Put that back Inuyasha! This isn't the time and besides, you can wait until the sun rises in the morning when we make breakfast!" yelled Kagome.

Miroku stopped grinding his medicine long enough to look up and realized… "Kagome?"

"What?"

"The sun is up already." He went to Sango and placed a second leaf on her cave.

"Good." said Inuyasha "Now can we eat?" he asked in annoyance and was rewarded with Kagome's foot in his chest. (He should be happy she didn't put it between his legs.) Kagome removed her foot and began to warm a pot of water.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hey guys this is Tao the earthmage, I hope you liked the intro because this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Miroku's Effect, Kikyo's Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter2-Miroku's Effect, Kikyo's Soul**

Kagome and the others traveled a day and a half before finally reaching Kaede's hut.

"Hello to ye Inuyasha. Oh my, what has happened to lady Sango?" The concern in her voice was strong as she led Miroku who carried the sleeping Taijiya into her hut. She took them into the back room.

Miroku set her down on a large mat. "She was bitten by a snake demon in her sleep." Miroku positioned her as comfortably as he could on the floor. "Can you help her my lady?"

The expression on her face lightened as she looked at the monk's handiwork. "Who made this herbal patch for her?"

"I did," said Miroku "My sensei taught me when I was young."

"Ye have done well young monk." She removed the patch and prepared one of her own this time she crushed red berries and brown leafs in a small pestle the smell of which over powered Inuyasha's sensitive nose and forced him out of the hut with a watery-eyed Shippo behind him. Kilala couldn't bear to leave her master just as Miroku did not want to leave the fallen slayer. Kagome wished her well as the increasing odor drove her from the hut and into the fresh air.

"Inuyasha, wait up." She called.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo as the little Kitsune lunged into her arms.

"Watch it runt, you'll nock her over one of these times, then your ass is mine."

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.

'_Oh great, here it comes…'_ So Inuyasha Thought.

"I didn't think you cared." Kagome put Shippo on her shoulder while they walked.

The Hanyo blushed. "Well… don't go thinking I meant anything by it! I was just saying-"

"Perk up Kagome." Interrupted the Kitsune "Keade said she'll be ok." They went as far as a large tree before Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Shippo and jumped up to a wide branch for them to lie on. She laid on her back with Shippo on her stomach rumbling in content. Inuyasha lay on his stomach on the branch above her.

Without realizing what he was doing the Inuyasha reached a lazy hand down to pet the little fox's right ear in mild content. Kagome said nothing and smiled at her happy Hanyo, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

_Kagome's Dream _

_Inuyasha was standing in front of her. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress from America, its pink fading downward to purple. (That's right I know what you like ladies.) Inuyasha was wearing a black Haori made to look like his red one. It was the night of the new moon and a human Inuyasha is leading his beautiful date to the dance floor of a party for a slow song. In the middle of the dance he _

_leans in close and they kiss. They hold the kiss for a few minutes before a small red-haired fox jumps out of thin air, off of Kagome's chest and scurries away waking her. _

Shippo had just woken up and jumped off of Kagome and down the branches of the tree completely ruining her dream. She looked up and realized Inuyasha wasn't on the branch above her. She looked around and found him on the branch a foot below her. He woke and looked up to see Kagome was still there. Inuyasha stood up and stretched, Kagome sat up just in time to knock her head on his jaw causing them both to fall out of the tree. Inuyasha landed on his butt and Kagome landed in his arm. Her fold (A/N I don't know what it's called but I'm talking about the green thing she's got around her neck and shoulders) had fallen over her face so she couldn't see that her skirt had also fallen over her stomach exposing her uncovered nub. Inuyasha could not stop himself as he reached up her leg and poked it.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing! Let go of me!" she threw herself off and sent his head into the dirt with her foot. "SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance to find his head hurt badly and Kagome looked pissed "What?" _'Did I really just do that?'_ He realized what he just did and opened his mouth to explain.

But before he could open his mouth, she opened her's. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome walked off toward the hut and shouted "I'd expected something like that from the Fking monk but not from you!"

"Fing? What the hell does that mean?"

"SIT!" Kagome ran into the hut leaving him to his pain. When she got there she looked back to see Inuyasha was still face down in the dirt. Inside Keade was cooking some chickens and Shippo was eating a leg that look a little under cooked.

Inuyasha clawed the dirt from his hair and walked off. He could smell dinner cooking but didn't think it wise right now._(A/N I know I know thinking isn't really one of his strong points but hey it's my story so for now he does do it occasionally.) _So he decided to wait until she was asleep before he'd get any food. As he walked he smelt a familiar scent. He followed the smell to a clearing where soul gatherers had congregated around his former love.

'_Kikyo'_ she turned as if she heard his thought.

"Hello Inuyasha." she said dryly "Are you here to follow me to hell?" The same dry tone ran through her words as she spoke.

"No I'm not." Inuyasha talked in a tone of confusion but with complete confidence and understanding as he told her how he felt. "Think about it Kikyo, when you passed on you didn't go to hell did you?"

His question shocked her. She couldn't remember her time after her death, but her soul could. The souls of the young women she had stolen gave her own a jolt. Her half of the soul remembered its long time in the limbo between worlds. She had drifted in the endless nothing for centuries surrounded by the other souls who had died and were still needed in the living realm. Unable to take a human body she waited for what felt like only five days when her soul was called to be reborn.

Inuyasha stood surprised he never knew his words would have such an effect on her "'Kikyo."

She snapped back to reality and stared at Inuyasha. "You are right Inuyasha. I've seen what was repressed by the half of the soul I share with my reincarnation." Her voice turned from dry to worry as she spoke. She walked to were the hanyo stood. "Inuyasha. I will wander the earth for as long as you are alive."

Inuyasha smelled the air and noticed the smell of smoke from a nearby fire. "Come with me for walk."

"Why? I'm not the loving type anymore I can only fell pain and rage for you and her."

"Just shut up and follow me for a minute." He said.

"That's called necrophilia."

"I don't want to do that you sick bitch!"

They came into a clearing where a fire was going out. "Let me get this going again."

"A romantic evening with a dead love Inuyasha?"

"Shut up." The fire burst to life with a little coaxing. "Give me your hand." He unsheathed the Tetsiga from his side and took her hand.

"What are you doing? OW!" he cut her hand with his sword then cut his own. The blood from Inuyasha's and the ashes form her dried makeshift body fell into the fire with a poof and white smoke blew up into the air.

"I vow by my blood I will avenge your death Kikyo. I will kill Naraku."

"So be it. By my ashes I will pass on only when Naraku breaths his last breathes… or … your blood stops flowing. Agreed?"

"Agreed." With that the deal was sealed. She will pass when either he or Naraku dies.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ha-ha there it is gang chap 2 ready for review.


	3. Rise & Shine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter3- Rise and Shine**

Inuyasha walked back to the hut alone talking under his breath "Sick bitch calling me a damn Necro. If she weren't such a bitch, she'd probably want me to. I should kill Naraku just to get rid of her hateful ass."

He came into the hut to find everyone asleep and a bird still roasting over the fire, another carcass in a pile on the floor. He removed it and the one Shippo left in front him self and Kagome, and took them out behind the hut and through them into the forest.

When he came back into the hut he grabbed a leg off the large bird still cooking over the fire and took it to the monk on a plate. He listened to the monks breathing to see if he was awake.

"How's the Taijiya?" he asked

"Her fever broke but she still needs rest." Replied the monk.

"I saved you a leg."

"Set it on the floor please Inuyasha."

"You should eat something before you get sick too."

"I'll be fine for tonight," he said. "You almost sound like you care."

"Tell anyone and they'll find your head on a pike."

"So you do care." Asked Miroku.

"They'll also find the pike up your…"

"Ok, Ok, Ok!" He said quickly. "I get the point!"

"You'll get a point alright but I haven't done it yet." Said Inuyasha. "Now eat." He left the room to Miroku and his slayer.

As gently as possible the monk lifted the pillow Sango's head was on and placed it in his lap Kilala growled before realizing he wasn't doing anything to his normal character. The little cat moved to his lap with her master and lay above her head.

"Are you comfy Kilala?" asked the monk.

"Meow."

He eventually fell asleep without a bite.

**Morning**

Keade was the first to wake and was glade to see that Inuyasha had returned. Kagome had come in for dinner three shades of red muttering "stupid jerk" under her breath.

Keade got up as quietly as possible and reached to remove the cold meatless carcass from the hanyo's hand. She jumped a little as he lifted his hand to give her the remains of his meal. "Thank ye Inuyasha." She said "And thank ye again for taking out the other ones."

"Your welcome old woman." He felt he had to regain his good mood.

It was however short lived as Kagome began to talk in her sleep, and said his least favorite words "mmmnnm, sit boy." Next thing he knew his face in the floor before he could get up.

"OW!"

"Are ye alright, my lord?"

Inuyasha stood up and for the first time in the year and a half since his release from the great oak said something that showed just how much compassion he has learned. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was an accident." _(A/N yeah right. who do I think I'm talking about)_ "I'll feel better once I shove that fox down her throat though." _(A/N Much better.)_

"Inuyasha how could you? She did not mean to and Shippo has done nothing to you."

"Your half right she didn't mean to but if he wakes her up with his laughing I'll give her a reason to sit me."

"Your face gets flatter every time she does that." Piped Shippo.

"Remind me to hurt you later." Inuyasha left the hut before he changed his mind and woke up Kagome with the cries of the little kistine. "Feh"

Miroku awoke to a loud thud and listened only to here whispers. Kilala awoke as Sango began to stir.

"Sango?" Miroku spoke soft so as not to startle her. Slowly she woke and opened her eyes. 'SLAP'

Her shock of seeing the lecher above her head forced an involuntary reflex. "Pervert" _(A/N ok maybe it was voluntary) _"What are you doing now?" screamed the furious Taijiya.

"Lady Sango I assure you I have done nothing to call for such punishment." Cried the monk.

"That's for what I think you did. This is for what you probably did." 'SLAP'

The poor monk was left with a red hand print on his face as the demon slayer stood up with her little regained strength and walked out of the room, through the hut and into the fresh air.

"It's good to see ye well again Sango."

The Taijiya was confused as she realized she had woken on a soft mat instead of the hard ground. "How did we get here?"

"Ye were bitten by a snake demon and badly poisoned. Miroku stopped the spread of the poison long enough to bring here for a cure. He carried you here himself."

"Was he with me all night?" asked the slayer.

"Yeah, he was and he didn't do anything." Said Inuyasha as he came around the hut with a bag in his hand.

Sango stopped dead still "…Oh shit. What have I done?" She ran back into the hut, passing a waking Kagome and into the room the monk was sitting in still rubbing his face. "'Miroku, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." before she could stop herself her arms were around his neck and her lips were against his.

Miroku was taken by surprised at first but recovered quickly and let into her embrace. They kissed for a minute before Sango realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"What's wrong? My hands are far above your waist, I'm not groping you." Said the monk thinking he did some thing wrong.

"No its not you. It's just… this can't be right."

"What is it then?"

"This feels right." She said.

"Why shouldn't it?"

Before she could answer Kagome entered the room with Shippo in hand. "Hey Miroku is Sango awake yet." she said as she came in. Then she turned and walked back out when she saw Sango sitting on Miroku's lap with her arms and legs wrapped around him and his arms around her.

"Kagome wait!" Sango got up in a hurry, missed her footing and stepped in Miroku's crotch.

"Ooooooowww"

"OH no. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz oh no no no."

"Its ok Sango." He said in a voice that suggested otherwise.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miroku I didn't watch were I stepped. Are you sure you're ok."

"Actually it hurts like hell. But I'll live." His voice still showed a little of his pain.

"How about this. When you've recovered, I'll thank you properly." She purred into his ear, effectively taking his mind off of his agony.

"Sounds good to me. Now please, go explain to Kagome that you were just thanking me so she doesn't expect foul play on my part or something else."

"Aren't you coming?" she asked

"First off I need to make sure something didn't go 'pop'. Second I've been in this position for hours and I don't think I can move my legs. I can't even fell them right now."

"Need some help?"

"I'll manage. Go on."

"Ok." She kissed him on the cheek then left.


End file.
